ibrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Mary
Mary (Japanese メアリー, Mearii) is a little girl whom Ib and Garry find on their journey to escape. Garry at first assumes she was another person who was suddenly sucked into this museum while visiting the gallery, so they venture together. She appears to be cute and looks around the same age as Ib, but she isn't exactly the same age. She has blonde hair, blue eyes, and wears a green dress with a white collar and blue ribbon. Personality and History At first, she seems sort of shy and strange. Garry thinks she is easily distracted and gets off-topic easily. Mary prefers Ib over Garry for various reasons. In the middle of the game, when Ib and Mary are separated from Garry, Mary asks Ib about her parents and such. Mary has a sort of invisible "anger point" system, similar to Garry's "bonding-point" system. If the player interacts with Mary or objects in the gallery in ways she doesn't like, Mary's anger will rise and later affect the outcome of the game. If Mary's anger has yet to rise after she and Ib are separated from Garry, she asks what Ib would do if only two people could escape the museum. By answering "I will escape with Garry", one anger point is added to the counter. Later in the game, Garry discovers that Mary isn't real after finding an image of her in Collected Works ''of Guertina''. She is the last work by the artist Guertena, but allegedly isn't based off a real person. Like the other paintings (Lady in Red, Lady in Blue, etc) she is just a painting that came to life. When Garry finds out, she starts laughing crazily and leaves Ib to go find Garry herself. If the player searches for her, Ib will find Mary slicing up a mannequin head, singing that "it's in the way". This is the beginning of her true personality.''' Later on, if Mary is killed, it is revealed that she was actually just very lonely and wanted to escape the distorted gallery, but cannot do so unless someone takes her place, which is why Mary went after Garry, so she could leave with Ib. Endings : Mary only has one possible ending in which she lives. If she dies, it leads to other endings where Ib escapes with Garry (if he survives as well), Ib escapes on her own, or Ib doesn't escape and all three die in the museum. *Together Forever :: If Mary is preferred over Garry, this is the best possible ending the player can get. Mary trades Ib's rose (which one of her dolls stole) for Garry's and plucks off the roses (He loves me, he loves me not). If the player does not go into Mary's room and leaves the gallery, Mary will appear again with Ib's parents as Ib's sister. Ib will not remember anything and Garry is left in the museum to die. Trivia *Her rose is yellow, symbolic for Friendship, jealousy, infidelity, apology, a broken heart, intense emotion, dying love, or extreme betrayal in the Victorian language of flowers. *If Ib has Garry's candy in the ending "Together Forever", Mary will eat it. If she has the lighter, Mary will take it away because "it's dangerous". *Garry finds out who Mary really is in a book and a painting of an ear transfers his knowledge to a painting of a mouth ("Tattle-tale"). This is how Mary finds out that Garry knows who she truly is. *According to the Japanese wiki, her favorite things are drawing with crayons, playing with dolls, and pictures of pastries. Her favorite colors are pink, yellow, and especially blue. She hates insects and fire. *If Ib calls Red Eyes “cute” or “pettable,” Mary will take this to be her opinion of the blue dolls and comment on it in the toy box while discussing the rose trade.